


[Satan x MC] Arabian Nights: Beasts

by Sternensaengerin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Romance, Comfort/Angst, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternensaengerin/pseuds/Sternensaengerin
Summary: You had been chosen. Chosen from numerous girls and boys to serve the royal progeny under the guidance of the mighty prophet of the Devildom Arabian lands. For many young people a duty to die for – you get the chance! However not everything that glitters is gold ... and you need to remember one thing: learn to stand your ground or you will get lost in the endless sands of the Arabian Nights ...This extract features the impartial, nameless MC together with Satan in the setting of the Popquiz "Rub that Lamp". Some features mentioned casually (e.g. Leviathan doing pyro art) were made from my own creativity. A series based on the Devilgram-stories of this Popquiz is planned but I'm not sure if I'll ever get it done completely.
Relationships: Satan/MC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	[Satan x MC] Arabian Nights: Beasts

After the tumultuous night feast you haven't had much time to relax; some of the brothers, especially Mammon and Asmodeus were obviously eager to keep your schedule occupied. The second- and fifth-oldest were apparently trying to compete about how much time you would spend with them while Leviathan withdrew completely back into his chambers. You hadn't seen the third-born since the feast but at night you could observe the reclusive prince on his balcony, his glowing pyro art tracing stunning and beautiful patterns at the night sky before you came to sleep.

However you could be sure that he didn't take a single note of your appreciation; he wouldn't open the door to his chambers once you knocked to bring him his dinner. Like the evenings before you just put down the great tray in front of his door and knocked shortly before turning around and heading back to the kitchen. Leviathan would know by now that he could enjoy his meal.

The next treat was accomplished by a little poisened apple pie formed like a cat; carefully balancing the great silvery tray you made your way up to the chambers of the fourth-oldest of whom you knew that he was waiting to get his dinner served. Afterwards you would return to the kitchen and take another prepared tray to the chambers of Asmodeus and Beelzebub. Just mechanically your feet carried you along the floor as you remembered your first encounter with Satan, his turquoise blue eyes lingering on you and making you feel uncomfortable though he had been much more restrained than Mammon and Asmo. However the disability to judge him filled you with unease; you weren't sure if you wanted to stay longer alone with him than it was necessary.

Facing the door to his chambers you hesitated, then distorted your face in trying to hold up the heavy, loaded tray with one hand and knocked shortly. Just as you held the tray again safely with both hands the door opened and the blonde blinked at you, tilting his head: "You sure took some time ... come in." Intuitionally you shook your head, gulping: "I – I am very sorry, but I have to serve your brothers as w-" His sharpened look made you shut your mouth promptly as Satan looked you over; once more his gaze gave you goosebumps and made you shiver as the fourth-oldest narrowed his eyes.

"Are you about to turn me down? I considered you being smarter than showing me this disrespect." Now Satan raised the corners of his mouth as he became aware of the shock in your eyes; you still held the tray and your hands were trembling dangerously, your voice rose desperate: "I – No, please! I am not being disrespectful, I apologize – but I have to serve the others, too -" Your words were cut off by a gasp as Satan reached out without any warning and took your chin: "Too many words out of this pretty mouth – you aren't the only one to serve us, right?" His thumb stroke carefully along your cheek as you breathed heavily, trying to remain calm. What was he up to? ...

"To make this clear, I'm not asking you to stay here with me. You won't leave my chambers until I allow you to do so. Understood?" With a light-hearted smile and wink he finally let go of your chin as you nodded ever so softly; did you have any other choice? You were told to never question any of the brothers – as curious as their requests might would be. However could you really bear with neglecting your duties even though one of the princes demanded your presence? Your heart was racing, insecurity rose within you; would following Satan's order result in any sort of punishment? Your heartbeat hadn't gone back to normal as you forced yourself to follow the 'invitation' of the blonde. Behind your back you heard the door closing and tried your best to remain calm.

"Put it on the table." The shortspoken request sounded more like a command as Satan followed you back to the inside of his chambers and stretched out onto some sort of divan, immediately reaching out to one of the books lying around. That much you could catch out of the corners of your eyes as you obeyed and placed down the tray but you didn't let him fool you; again you could feel his gaze lingering on you, every move you made, every breath you took ...

"How was your name, you said?" That question came sudden and took you by surprise as you turned around facing him. His turquoise eyes were twinkling towards you, the rest of his mien was hidden behind the opened book. You gulped and bit your lips though you knew that it was better to answer him; at your reply Satan raised both eyebrows and narrowed his gaze: " ... that's a pretty name, you got – _**MC**_ ", he repeated and tilted his head. Still you weren't able to get a view of his entire face but judging by his tone Satan seemed to smile. Well, not that his smiles ever were honest ones ... he was a true specialist when it came to sarcasm and ulterior motives. Barbatos' words were circling within your mind while you had trouble to disengage from these fascinating eyes ... 

__

Suddenly you jerked at the feeling of some very warm and fluffy – pelt? Frowning you paused and blinked while you lowered your gaze slowly to the whatever-it-was ... and couldn't help but let out a high yelp as you found yourself confronted with the impressive but slender stature of a gorgeous tiger. Though right in this moment you clearly suffered from the lack of understanding its beauty; immediately you tried to withdraw and stumbled over the thick carpet. Letting out a loud outcry all you could think of was crawling away from the carnivore who just focused on you like its next prey and sneaked closer. Wherefrom came that monster?

__

Or – could it be ...

__

"Hush, not that loud ..." You barely suppressed another screech as two arms embraced you from behind and pulled you up onto the divan; chuckling Satan raised an eyebrow: "You're scaring her!" Though the tune of his voice held a slight reproach he was grinning mischievous when you turned around, still breathing fast and nervous. Intuitionally you distorted your face and pouted: what did he just say? "If – if that's so – then how about not sneaking up to me like that?" You took another deep breath and tensed; his hug was curiously comforting, you could feel the warmth of his body so close to yours, the grip of his hands was safe but tender ... without realizing it you blushed and turned away. Another chuckle was heard before Satan let his arms sink and released you out of his embrace. Opening his mouth again his eyes narrowed tenderly as he observed the tiger who still had its eyes on you: "She wanted to greet you – my cuties got excellent manners."

__

You had relaxed a little bit since you weren't so close to the blonde anymore but at his words you windened your eyes: "Cuties? ... you mean, there's more than one?" The reply of the fourth-oldest was merely a twitch of the corners of his mouth: "There are the two of them – a pair. I raised them by myself since they were kittens." The twinkle of devotion in his eyes was undeniable to see as Satan raised his look towards the tiger in front of his divan and then pointed into the direction of his balcony. When you followed his gesture you held your breath; the beauty lying there stretched out and relaxing was striped black and white. After some moments of staring at both of Satan's 'roommates' you needed to admit that they gave away a peaceful impression; at least neither one of both threatened you, indeed they seemed to be busy with grooming or dozing off.

__

"You can go over to them if you want and let them get to know you." As if the blonde had been able to catch what was running through your mind Satan tilted his head. Again his mien was quite light-hearted though you were almost sure that he didn't mean any mischief this time. The fourth-oldest barely raised an eyebrow: "A simple matter of courtesy, don't you think, _**MC**_?" You hesitated to answer anything, still having your eyes on both of the carnivores: "They ... they never bite or claw at anyone?" Struggling to speak clearly despite of the lump in your throat you finally managed to relax and looked Satan over with little suspicion; the blonde leaned back comfortable and threw a glance full of expectation at you: "Sometimes they come to me, cuddling ... now come on, get me some wine."

__

Intuitionally you obeyed and got up – until your look caught the tigress close to the divan and without a thought you withdrew again. Next to you a sigh was heard, followed by a gesture: "... aside, dear ... good kitty." Immediately the animal got up by the sound of Satan's voice and sneaked over to her fellow near to the balcony. You exhaled; in the meanwhile it stood to reason that both carnivores were trained to listen to his voice and words. Indeed you assumed that they would follow any command the blonde would peak out to them -

__

"Well done – sit back down." Calmly and smoothly you handed over the filled wine goblet to him and returned to your place on the divan next to the fourth-oldest. Observed how Satan took a sip, still holding his book in his other hand and now his eyes seemed to focus on the pages. Frowning you tilted your head, getting curious after you took a look at the cover. You couldn't read the title clearly but the illustration left you amazed; a boy and a tiger sitting face to face on some kind of float, surrounded by nothing else than the wide, shoreless ocean. Intuitionally you widenend your eyes as slight shivers ran down your spine and the picture sent a mixture of respect, fear and disbelief through your mind – though this depiction had something curiously peaceful.

__

"It's a fantastic book – you're going to read it anytime." The sudden sound of his voice reminded you again of his presence and you couldn't suppress a slight jerk, frowning as you looked Satan over behind his book: "I'm not sure if I will actually have time to read any book – if it has nothing to do with helpful instructions about how to ensure everyone's well-being." Your words were followed by a short sigh before you looked around the chambers of the fourth oldest, filled with shelves. How many dozens or hundreds of books did he possess? And, even more interesting, how many of them was anyone capable of to read during his lifetime? The silent rustling of turning pages made you pause: "I knew I didn't err – you're a passionate reader, otherwise the sight of all of these shelves wouldn't leave you as amazed as you are, right?" He did it again – and this time the blonde was clearly teasing you! You couldn't help but glare at him, feeling your cheeks flushing you opened your mouth – and shut it again. Any witty answer circling in your head could mean an insult and this was to avoid under any circumstances.

__

"There, there ... did the cat get your tongue?" The amusement in his mien and eyes left you fuming with anger and in any other situation you would have countered back with no hesitation. Though it was hard for you to remain calm responding these twinkling turquois eyes; as if it was his aim to incite you, Satan's smirk grew even wider, dangerously testing your borders. And right in the moment when his boldness seemed to push you to your limits, you closed your eyes: "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

__

By the following silence you could judge that this question took off his guard; probably Satan had expected some bubbly response out of your mouth. With a neutral mien his eyes narrowed, if he was disappointed the blonde did an excellent job hiding it from you; slightly tilting his head Satan took another sip from his goblet before sitting upstraight and baring his fangs hardly remarkable: "Drink", was his short answer as he indeed offered you his goblet. You frowned perplex and all you could think of was to shake your head – seeing which impact the blood-red Demonus have had on demons at the night feast you were quite sure that you didn't want to find out its impact on a mere human like yourself! So you gulped and tensed but finally shook your head at the blonde: "No, thank you."

__

No one, not even the brothers could force you to do anything you didn't want to do!

__

As determined as you had been in this moment, you held your breath just a second later; Satan had leaned towards you without any warning, his eyes holding a lurking twinkle and his face just inches away from yours. And in the next moment you knew the reason why you felt intimidated that much – he clearly reminded you of one of his tigers, like to corner his prey. Your heartbeat fastened, next to your breath and you could feel your pulse rushing through your veins such loud that you were afraid of missing anything else he may said –

__

"Drink", the blonde repeated calmly with intense eyes. He didn't threat you, didn't command you and still you felt more timid than before though you tried your very best to hide it to the outside. Shaking inwardly your trembling fingers slowly reached out to the goblet to carefully take it but your restless hands caused single drops of Demonus trickle down onto the divan and your clothes. Why did you have to fill it this much in the first place?! You couldn't help but whimper, the spots of bright red were clearly visible on your white light linen and you almost dropped the goblet; right in this moment the fourth-oldest supported your grip and you could listen to the quiet click of his tongue: "Such weak? Poor thing ... Barbatos needs to ensure that you can get some rest." Smiling content as you held the goblet safely in both hands Satan nodded encouraging and leaned back somewhat: "Go ahead and drink, _**MC**_."

__

Inhaling deeply with bright, hot cheeks you raised the goblet and sniffed cautiously before you dared to take a small sip of the Demonus. As you could taste the wine on your lips you frowned, distorting your face and squeezed your eyes, swallowing it as fast as you could; if you ever could think of alcohol to be appetizing, this potation was so far away from being delicious as it was possibly imaginable. Immediately you gasped and tensed, for the fourth-oldest you surely gave away a hilarious sight ... "I'm grateful for your generosity", you managed to describe this new experience – and in all probability for the first and last time in your whole life. As your eyes met the turquoise ones of Satan they narrowed almost tenderly: "... distasteful? Don't worry, you'll get used to the taste with time going by." Instead of trying to work up another hopeless discussion with the blonde you just nodded in reply: "... certainly you're right."

__

Though you only have had a small sip you slowly felt the effect of the dry, sour wine – or probably it was getting late? The pillows of the divan you were resting in between became even more cosy and welcoming than before ... your eyelids got heavy and you barely realized how you leaned back to relax, being on the verge of dozing off ... with a little jerk you got up again and blinked a few times. You must have been napping indeed, most of the lights were turned off in the meanwhile and the place next to you was empty. Frowning you tried to look around as silent as it was possible but you weren't able to spot the fourth-oldest. Where was Satan?

__

Hearing a subdued growl you turned around carefully – and widened your eyes. Out there on his balcony you finally noticed Satan being surrounded by both of the tigers; at first glance your heart almost stopped as you observed the carnivores such close to him, paws and whiskers stroking his cheeks but in the next moment it began to dawn on you that this was their way to show affection by licking the face of the blonde who grabbed their necks roughly and gently fondled the fluffy ears of the beasts. The longer you observed this scene the more your fascination grew, the sight of the prince playing with the tigers was both, adorable and curiously satisfying. You couldn't help but twitch the corners of your mouth in slight amusement. Eventually Satan got up again, nuzzling both of his dearies and returned into his chambers; intuitionally you shut your eyes as he came nearer, the sound of a quiet clink most likely of the silvery tray was heard. Probably he took a last midnight snack before going to bed as you got aware that he stepped closer to the divan and you almost choked on air holding your breath; busted! – 

__

Preparing inwardly to reply one of his dry comments becoming aware that you were actually awake you still pretended to be asleep. However there wasn't a single word coming out of his mouth. Instead of the usual witticism he seemd to have something completely different in mind; with effort you suppressed a gasp as you felt his hands gently sliding underneath your shoulders and knees, carefully lifting you up into his arms. And since at least then Satan needed to notice that you were very aware of the situation due to your tensed body and the volume of your fastened heartbeat, so close to his partly bared upper body, his comforting warm skin, his own slight fastened heartbeat ... still he remained silent while carrying you a few steps, perhaps to his bed. As cautious as he had picked you up the fourth-oldest let you sink into silky pillows as you felt him getting to rest next to you; once more your ears caught the gentle rustling of paper before you could feel kindly fingers caressing your neck. Gently stroking, massaging ... at any time you didn't feel anything as the night went on ...

__

~

__

The bright yet gentle chirp of birds was the first thing you got to listen to as you woke up, still letting your eyes shut. The pillows you were lying on made you feel like you were resting on clouds and you could tell that ever since you came here you hadn't been this sound asleep like last night. And actually you didn't really want to get up despite of your empty stomach but at any time you would need to have breakfast –

__

Breakfast! Oh no, what time was it?! Panicking you jerked upstraight and gasped as you opened your eyes; you were supposed to help out preparing the meals and clean the kitchen afterwards. But realising the altitude of the sun and the sunlight flooding into the chambers you could assume that time for breakfast was over long ago. Therefore you blinked slightly irritated as you needed to orientate yourself and remembered in which rooms you came to sleep; Satan had attended to your shock, like yesterday the blonde was relaxing on his divan, reading: "Good morning, _**MC**_ – did you sleep well?" His light-hearted smile was in conflict with your unease, he seemed to be in a brilliant mood. And well, he had nothing to worry about, being able to spend his time all the way he wanted to. Different from you since you had tasks to fulfill! You didn't even want to think about a salty Barbatos missing you on duty today ...

__

"Good morning – I'm sorry, I have to leave immed-" You just were about to swing your feet off of the bed – but pulled them back quickly, staring into a pair of glowing emerald eyes you knew too well; indeed you didn't notice the tigress lying in front of the bed like a silent guardian. Gasping you turned your head over to Satan who observed the scene with a neutral, expectant mien. The blonde tilted his head and raised an eyebrow: "Pardon, _**MC**_ – did you want to say anything just now?" 

__

Slowly you felt your patience fading; who knew how the prophet's first servant would deal with ambitious attendants who slacked off? You took another deep breath and straithened your shoulders, raising your voice in an attempt to sound confident – and trying to hide your insecurity: "Please – tell her to go away!" Instead of condescending to give an answer the fourth-oldest sighed and sank his shoulders – as if the whole situation was your mistake! After getting up from the divan Satan stepped towards the bed and sat down on the edge, facing you and reaching out to you: "Give me your hand."

__

You frowned, hesitating. The tone of his voice was calm, encouraging, his enchanting eyes had narrowed slightly as the blonde gave you a smile such intimate as if knowing you for several years now. And eventually you were throwing caution to the wind and laid your hand into his, coming closer to the fourth-born who rewarded you with a nod and a beaming smile – and stretched out your hand into the direction of the carnivore! You widened your eyes frightened, the trance as if being put under a silent spell by the blonde fell from you immediately as you struggled to free your hand out of his grip: "No! – what are you – let me go!" Desperate you grappled with Satan to be released but it was no use; being a demon you couldn't mess with his strength and the fourth-oldest hushing you like a naughty child didn't help to get rid of the nasty feeling of utter helplessness while your trembling fingers touched the whiskers of the tigress. As the carnivore bared its fangs and growled quietly, you squeezed your eyes; feeling the hot breath of the animal on your skin, your hand still held firmly in place, your fingers cramped and a whimper escaped your lips, while you clung up to the blonde with your other hand –

__

As something warm, damp and curiously raw touched your fingertips you gulped quietly and dared to open your eyes; this was unexpected. Practically clutched at Satan who held you close in one arm you blinked and observed the tigress licking your fingers and palms just like a dog would do. Her raw tongue was tickling the sensitive areas of your palms and you tried to suppress a giggle. Above a chuckle was heard: "Bloodthirsty beasts, aren't they?" Now Satan reached out with his other hand to the animals to stroke its ears. Intuitionally the carnivore lowered its head for him to reach every spot convenient and made you smile tentatively. Still your respect towards the tigress was enormous but your anxiety was fading little by little, as you carefully reached out to the silky coat of her cheeks and ears: "... you scared me. But you're right, they're actually ... cute." Growling quietly like enjoying your touch the carnivore laid its head onto the bed, the emerald eyes lingering on you with a similar intense look like you had seen it from the blonde before. Curious. And full of expectation.

__

"It seems as if she likes you, _**MC**_ ", Satan said smiling and tilted his head with a slight smirk: "So, unfortunately I'm going to have no other choice but to invite you again sometime." Running through the thick, silky fur of these fluffy ears his fingers brushed along yours before the tigress suddenly got up and went over to the balcony. This new experience had left you oddly content and happily and for a few more minutes you rested leaning against the fourth-oldest whose near like these of his tigers seemed to have become more familiar within the last while. And noticing how Satan gently held you close to himself he probably was as fond of the idea to let you leave now as you were eager to do so, feeling such relaxed and unwind ...

__

"... I assume it's no use – I'm going to walk you back to the chambers of Barbatos and have a few words with him. For your sake." You heard the blonde sighing before Satan loosened his embrace and inhaling you finally climbed off the bed and left his chambers together with the fourth-oldest. Staying close to him you took the opportunity to take a closer look at the magnificence of the palace and absorbed its beauty. Turning back to Satan he seemed to enjoy your curiousity and interest and replied your short glances at him with thoughtfulness. Facing Barbatos who looked you over dry and quite sternly before listening to Satan you gulped and shivered slightly; the blonde had hugged you from behind, his words and tone held a slight regret. And if that wasn't enough you raised both eyebrows in amazement as you looked up to him and saw the fourth-born flushing. If the meaning of all of his words indeed matched their apologetic intention you couldn't tell however you recognized in endless relief how Barbatos nodded eventually and twitched the corners of his mouth barely remarkable.

__

"It shall be forgiven and forgotten", was the reply of Diavolo's first servant before Barbatos tilted his head, this time at Satan: "I take it, the young master has found someone eligible to keep him company – aside from his pets?" Now the smile of Barbatos seemed to reach new levels of delight while you couldn't help but frown; it was right that you took it as a good sign being able to deal with the rather solitary Satan without causing or getting into greater trouble, indeed getting to know his tigers was a pleasurably experience. But were you really the right choice when it came to with whom the fourth-oldest was about to spend his time? Though you remembered your lessons and gnawed on your lower lip: "If Satan considers me eligible, I'll be honored to join him during my free time."

__

"I'm glad to hear that – though I'm concerned that you have to take care of all of your duties first. And today in the evening you will serve all of the brothers – otherwise Asmodeus as well as Beelzebub might get jealous." Despite of the quiet chuckle escaping his lips the stern look of Barbatos made you assume that tonight none of the brothers would be such bold to claim you for themselves. At least not until you had finished all of your tasks ... before Satan took his leave, his hand gently reached out to yours: "Come to my chambers, once you're finished with everything you have to take care of ... I'll be waiting."

__

And you could still see his flush and the twinkle in his eyes in your mind's eye while trying to concentrate on your daily assignments, blushing excited at this thought. Tonight would be special and you would thoroughly enjoy it!

__


End file.
